


Come On, Come On, Collide

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Feelings, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is jealous, Darcy is so done, and everyone else just wants them to get their heads out of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Come On, Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as pure PWP, but, as so often happens when Bucky Barnes is involved, feelings happened. My apologies.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Darcy knew better, really. 

She knew that this game she was playing was so, so dangerous, and that she would most likely lose. If it weren't so easy, maybe she would walk away. As it was, though, she had figured out just which buttons to push to drive Bucky Barnes mad. And she'd made it her mission to push those buttons at every opportunity. 

The first time she'd noticed was once when she and Steve were in the living room watching tv. She was leaning against him, soaking in his body heat, when Bucky walked in. He sat in the chair beside the couch and Darcy kept noticing how his attention would constantly shift from the television to the two of them. 

The longer they sat there, the more tense she could sense Bucky getting. Darcy figured it must have been something on the show they were watching, so when it went to commercial she grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. She settled on a new program, but Bucky continued to get more and more agitated. It wasn’t long before he fled from the room with a few mumbles about going to work out. 

The next time it happened, Darcy was more aware of her surroundings. Ironic, considering she was on her way to being fully day-drunk. 

Tony had dragged her to the kitchen on the common room floor and started pulling alcohol from his stash. He had decided that it was the perfect time for a party, being a random Tuesday afternoon and all. Never let it be said that Tony Stark need a legitimate reason to party. Because he totally didn’t. Darcy had been in the Tower long enough to just go with it. 

That was how she ended up slightly intoxicated, dancing around the kitchen with Tony. She'd dragged Jane with her, but after the shot Darcy had made her take, the scientist had turned her attention away from alcohol and was currently scribbling in her notebook at the kitchen table, oblivious to the revelry around her. Clint dropped in from the ceiling and stayed, never one to leave a party early. Steve and Sam had stopped by for water and laughed at the two of them before going on their way, Natasha had even dropped by and taken a shot with Darcy. 

And then Bucky showed up. He’d hopped up on a barstool, grin on his face, and watched them making fools of themselves. Darcy was forcing Clint to catch up to her and Tony, and even used her pretty-please face to make Bucky take a few drinks, though he claimed he couldn’t get drunk. He was having a good time, though. 

Darcy had been dancing around the kitchen, and as she passed Clint, he pulled her into his lap so they could watch Tony, who’d just announced he was going to do his party trick. As Tony lit a shot on fire and tossed it back, Darcy clapped and squealed in glee. She glanced over at Bucky, eyes wide in amazement, but he wasn’t watching Tony almost setting himself on fire. 

He was glaring at Clint. His hands were clenched in front of him and his body had gotten tense. Darcy stared at him until he looked at her. She raised her eyebrow, about to ask what was wrong, when he stood, took a shot, and stalked from the room. It was at this point that she glanced down at her position in Clint’s lap and realized what his problem was. It seemed that old Bucky had a problem with Darcy being close to other guys. 

Which, whatever, he would just have to get over it. It wasn’t like he was trying to get close to her or anything. 

Her suspicion was confirmed a few days later when she and Thor were goofing around. She’d climbed on his back and he was carting her around the common area as she shot people with her Nerf gun. Bucky was in the living room watching television when Darcy made Thor creep to the doorway. Soundlessly, she aimed her gun at his arm, and spoke in a deep voice, “Freeze, Bucky! I got you.” 

Bucky sat totally still and she pulled the trigger, but right as the dart was about to suction cup itself to his arm, his hand flew back and caught it. 

“Dammit, Bucky! Can’t you let a girl have some fun?” 

He chuckled, turning back, “Oh, honey, if you wanna have fun, you don’t need a toy gun.” 

His words and the accompanying grin died on his face when he saw Darcy perched on Thor’s back. He just tossed back the dart, which Thor caught easily, and turned back to his movie. Darcy sagged against Thor and motioned him out of the room, “C’mon, let’s go get Tony.” 

They’d wandered down the hall a bit when Thor asked, “Bucky was not upset, I hope. Surely he knew the pretend shooting was all in good fun.” 

Darcy sighed, “It wasn’t that. He just gets weird sometimes around me.” 

“In what way, Lady Darcy?” 

“Well, he gets all silent and mopey when he sees me around other guys. I don’t even know.” 

“Perhaps our dear Bucky wishes you were focusing your attentions on him.” 

“I thought about that, but I’m pretty sure that isn’t it. If he were into me, he’d do something about it. Well, something more than sulk around.” 

Thor just laughed and launched into a story about two Asgardian warriors who had fallen in love despite many obstacles, that Darcy was certain was supposed to be a metaphor for something. 

At this point, Bucky’s actions had begun to get to her, though. Steve noticed, of course. He was, after all, a master tactician himself. 

Whenever Darcy would amp up the flirting with him when Bucky was around, he’d just get that little smirk on his face, his voice took on a long drawl, and he’d be sure to get extra close to her. So, she had him on her team at least. 

One day after Bucky’d stomped out of the room, Steve scooted over to his original seat, putting back the inches they’d had between them before Bucky had walked in, and grabbed his tablet. After a beat, he turned to her, grin on his face, “So, I get the game you’re playing. What are you gonna do when you catch him?” 

Darcy pasted an innocent expression on her face that lasted an entire three seconds under the arched eyebrow Steve gave her in return. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know. He just makes me so angry. I hate it when he gets like that. It’s like he’s mad at me for paying attention to anyone that’s not him.” 

“Except I bet he doesn’t get like that when it’s Natasha or Jane or Pepper.” 

“Well, no. It’s mostly just you guys.” 

“And what do you think that means?” Steve asked, in a tone that said he clearly knew what it meant. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “No, no, I know what you’re thinking. It’s not because he likes me or anything. I think it’s just some weird male posturing thing. If he did like me, he would have done something about it by now. I’ve heard all your stories about 40’s Bucky and how he was with the ladies.” 

He nodded, “You’re right. 40’s Bucky would’ve already talked you into bed, or at least given it a good shot,” Steve grinned at her as she playfully punched his arm, “But you gotta remember, 40’s Bucky isn’t the only one in there anymore. He comes out every once in awhile, but that’s not exactly who he is anymore.” 

“So, what are you trying to say?” 

Steve shrugged and took a deep breath, “I don’t know. I just want you to know that he’s not the guy in those stories. New Bucky doesn’t have the same confidence with the ladies.” 

She thought about what Steve was telling her, “You think he likes me?” 

“I’d say there’s a very distinct possibility. So just be sure that whatever game it is that you’re playing, that you’re playing for the right reasons.” 

There was a part of Darcy that wanted to push the whole idea of Bucky liking her aside. She'd harbored a crush on him for the longest time before she'd realized that he was only interested in friendship. And, whatever, that was fine. Darcy was glad to be his friend. But now Steve's words had made her question things, and that tiny little flame she still carried for Bucky seemed to grow a little brighter. 

She and Steve's conversation rang through her head the next time Bucky started acting like an idiot. This time when he stormed out of the room, leaving behind a pissed Darcy and a bemused Steve, she followed. If he was going to act like a child, so was she. 

Darcy sauntered down the hall and into Bucky’s apartment. He was sitting on the couch where he’d turned on a baseball game, not even sparing a glance for her, “I don’t remember inviting you in.” 

“Oh, you didn’t. I invited myself.” 

Bucky just frowned and focused his attention on the television. Darcy plopped on the couch beside him, knees curled beneath her, and body angled towards him. She stared at him a moment, before looking at the tv. Ok, she knew what to do. If he was determined to ignore her, she would irritate him until he caved. Her finger inched towards him slowly, until it met the firm curve of his side. She could feel the muscles clench as she poked him, but other than that, he didn’t respond. So she poked him again. And again. And again. 

Finally, Bucky’s voice broke out, “You're so fucking immature, you know that?" 

"Oh, wonderful. I'm being lectured by a ninety-something year old man about immaturity. That's perfect." 

He just glared at her. “Go back and bother Steve. Or hell, even Clint or Thor. I’m sure any of them would be happy to have you messing with them.” 

"What exactly are you trying to say?" 

"Oh, nothing. If you wanna keep throwing yourself at Steve, by all means go ahead." 

Darcy arched her eyebrows and grinned at him, "Sounds like you're just pissed I'm not throwing myself at you." 

"Believe me, darling. Nothing could be farther from the truth." 

"Really, Bucky? You saying you don't watch me? That you don't think about me? Tell me that I'm imagining it." 

"Honey, if I wanted you I'd have you." 

"Fuck you, Barnes. The only way you'd have me is if I wanted you to. Which won't ever happen, because you're such a shithead." 

"Yeah, well. I'm only a shithead because you're so damn infuriating." 

"Oh, I thought it was just your natural state. Bucky Barnes, scowling at the world, trying to scare everyone away." 

He huffed, “And yet, it doesn’t seem to work on you.” 

“You must not be trying very hard.” 

“You have no idea. Now, leave.” 

Darcy made no movement, “No.” 

Giving her his best intimidating face, Bucky stared at her a moment, “I don’t want you here. Leave.” 

Darcy casually leaned back against the couch, fully reclined, “Make me.” 

The heat already present in Bucky’s eyes intensified as Darcy unflinchingly met his gaze. She knew that the rules to whatever game they were playing had suddenly changed. The air was thick with tension and Darcy felt a small shock pass through her at the thought of what might be about to happen. She arched an eyebrow in a challenge and Bucky’s resolve vanished. 

In a swift and smooth movement, he had Darcy laying flat on the couch beneath him. His mouth ground against Darcy’s, and at her moan, he deepened it, tongue sliding between her lips to explore her mouth. Darcy shifted her legs to cradle Bucky between them. His chest pressed her into the cushion as his hand slid along her side, down her thigh. He hitched her leg up and around his hips, then moved his hand back up to cup her breast. 

With an arch of her hips, she could feel his erection nestled against her. Their mouths clashing, breaking apart only to curse at each other, they began yanking at their clothes. Bucky ripped her shirt along the side when he couldn’t get it off, eliciting an angry, “Motherfucker!” from Darcy. 

He just chuckled, his glee turning to something else entirely as Darcy got her revenge with a bite at his shoulder, nearly hard enough to draw blood. “Get those fangs away from me.” 

“Don’t tear my fucking clothes.” 

“Then take them off.” 

“Fuck you, Barnes,” she said, as she ripped off the remnants of her shirt and unhooked her bra. He reached around and pulled it off of her, staring down at her chest and taking in the dare in her eyes, “Well, are you gonna do something or just stare all night?” 

Bucky growled and lowered his head to her breast, his tongue teasing her nipple. She squeaked as he nipped over her skin and he smirked down at her, “What? I thought we were using teeth.” 

She flipped him off and tried to look bored as he turned his attention back to her breasts. Soon she was running her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands, as she arched against him. He could feel her rubbing against him and lifted his hips a little. He was gonna make her beg for it. 

Sensing what he was doing, a devious look entered Darcy’s eyes. She smirked and ran a hand down his chest and over the front of his pants, cupping him. He hoped she wouldn’t hear the soft groan that left him at the contact, but luck was never on his side. Her smirk evolved into a grin, that widened as she slid her hand into his pants and palmed his erection. “Find something you like, doll?” 

She nonchalantly shrugged as she gave him a few jerky strokes, “Maybe. Why don’t you take these pants off and see if you know what to do with it.” 

“Honey, I’ve known what to do with it longer than you’ve been alive.” 

“Prove it.” 

Her words lit a fire in him and moments later, his pants were off. Darcy gave him a few strokes and lay back again, her hands behind her head. “Well? Old man forget what comes next?” 

Bucky felt that infuriating feeling again, the one that always seemed to follow Darcy Lewis, and he pulled her panties aside to play at her wet folds. He could see her breathing quickening as he touched her and he gave her a shit-eating grin before ripping her panties off. “Goddamn it, Bucky!” 

He took her momentary distraction as a chance to slide forward, nestling himself at her core, “You sure you want this, girlie?” 

She glared at him and pressed herself against him, “Only if you can keep your mouth shut. What a fucking turnoff.” 

He chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing into her in a swift, smooth motion. He paused once he was fully seated inside of her, enjoying the look on her face, before he began thrusting. Darcy wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in even deeper. The room filled with the slippery sounds of their flesh, their moans and gasping breaths, and the occasional curse or insult. Darcy scratched along his back, digging her nails in, an action that only sped up his movements. 

It wasn’t long before Darcy was crying out, Bucky’s name on her lips. Bucky followed soon after, his body shuddering as he groaned and slumped against Darcy. They lay there for a few minutes, tired, sweaty and breathless. 

Expecting him to be an asshole about the situation, Darcy was surprised when Bucky shifted them around until she was in his arms, nestled against him, his hand gently stroking her back. “I’ll buy you new panties.” 

She huffed, “And a new shirt.” 

“And a new shirt.” 

She could hear the grin in his voice. Bucky’s face was buried in her hair and she burrowed against him, deciding to enjoy the moment before the shit hit the fan. 

They had been cuddled up for a few minutes when JARVIS spoke, “Excuse me, Miss Darcy, but Dr. Foster is looking for you. Shall I tell her where you are?” 

“No, that’s ok. Do you know what she wants?” 

“I believe she has broken a piece of equipment and needs assistance repairing it.” 

Darcy sighed, arm flung over her eyes, “Of course. Tell her I’ll be right up.” 

With a groan, Darcy disentangled herself from Bucky, grabbed her clothes, and hopped to his bathroom. She cleaned up, gave herself a quick and silent pep talk in the mirror, and walked back into the living room. 

Bucky had pulled his pants on and was standing awkwardly by the couch waiting on her, “I’m sorry I called you immature.” 

She grinned and made a vague gesture toward the couch, “Yeah, you’re forgiven. Sorry I called you a shithead.” 

He just shrugged and shook his head, “Been called worse.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before Darcy nodded, “Well, I guess I better go. Science waits for no woman.” 

Bucky walked her to the door and held it open for her. She stepped into the hallway, thought for a moment, and stepped back to give Bucky a soft, chaste kiss. “See you, Bucky.”

“Bye, Darcy.” 

.....

The next day, Darcy was sitting at her desk checking Jane’s e-mail, Clint in the chair across from her. He had his legs propped up on the corner of her desk as he played with her Silly Putty and told her about the new arrows Tony was making for him. 

“A boomerang arrow? Really? For what possible reason would you need an arrow that comes back to you after you shoot it?” 

“That’s what Kate said! What’s wrong with you two? You have no imagination.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to her computer. 

“Hey, Barnes. Come help me distract Darcy from her work.” 

Clint’s greeting had Darcy turning to see Bucky standing nervously in the doorway, “I came to see if Darcy wanted to get some lunch.” 

Clint sat up quickly, “Oh shit, it’s Taco Tuesday. Why are we not eating?” 

“Because some of us have jobs.” 

“Hey, I have a job. Can’t a guy have a day off?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and finished her e-mail, pushing back from the desk, “Ok, let’s go.” 

She knew that Bucky had probably intended on having lunch with her alone, but she couldn’t very well forbid Clint from coming with them. Plus, they always ate together on Taco Tuesday. 

If she were being very truthful with herself, Darcy would also admit that she was glad there was a buffer there. She hadn’t spoken to Bucky since the night before and she really didn’t know where they stood with one another. He’d been so soft and sweet after they’d had sex, but she wondered if that irrational jealousy was still a thing. Because that shit totally wasn’t going to fly. 

She was also weirded out by the feelings that she was having that she couldn’t quite sort out. There was the obvious friendly affection she’d always felt towards him, but now all those stronger, murkier feelings she’d made sure were pushed down were coming out and was not happy about it. 

Lunch was surprisingly calm, no awkward moments or anything. Bucky was pleasant to Clint, showing none of the infuriating jealousy he had before. They even made plans to spar later that afternoon. Huh, maybe he’d just needed to get laid. 

.....

Darcy was in the kitchen that evening when Clint came limping in. “What happened to you?” 

“Your boyfriend kicked my ass sparring today.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, ok. I don’t think he liked me intruding on your lunch date today. And I may have been antagonizing the poor fella.” 

“Ok, a) it wasn’t a date, and b) what did you do?” 

“I may have implied that if he didn’t get his head out of his ass, that I was gonna make a move on you.” 

“Eww, gross.” 

Clint frowned and threw a crumpled paper towel at her, “I’ll have you know that I’m a catch, Darcy Lewis.” 

“Yes, you are. You are also a massive shit-stirrer.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” He grinned into his drink, “Listen, Darce, don’t be mad. I was actually trying to help. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and we’ve all seen the way he looks at you. I was hoping maybe I could light a fire under him or something.” 

“Oh, Clint. You have a heart of gold. You’re an idiot, for sure, but an idiot who means well. He still shouldn’t beat you up, though. If he really likes me he needs to let me know. In ways other than stomping off all jealous and angry.” 

Clint shrugged, “I was being extra punchable today, so I can’t really blame him. As for you, all I can say is that the guy has been through hell. Normal relationships aren’t really something he’s familiar with at this point in his life. You two need to talk or something.” 

“I know. But, Clint, there will be talk of _feelings_. Yuck.” 

He gave her a sympathetic glance, “I know, Darce. I wish you well.” 

Darcy had learned her lesson from the night before. She was still a little pissed that Bucky had used Clint as a punching bag, and she was certain that if she showed up at his door all fired up again, they’d end up in the same position the night before. 

Well, maybe a new position, but still. The only position they needed to be in was the one where they were discussing their situation like calm, rational adults. Darcy knew better. 

A few hours later, Darcy steeled her nerves and went to Bucky’s apartment. She knocked at the door and waited patiently. The door swung open and there stood Bucky, eyebrow raised as he leaned against the doorjamb, “You’re knocking now? I thought you didn’t need an invitation.” 

“That was in the past, Bucky. I’ve matured since then.” 

“It was yesterday.” 

She shrugged, “The _past_. Can I come in?” 

Bucky stepped aside and motioned her in. She stood just inside the apartment as he closed the door and looked at her, “Is everything ok?” 

“Yes.” 

“So, you just came over to stand in the doorway of my apartment and stare at me.” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok.” 

They stared at each other a few more moments, before Darcy sighed, “No, I lied. I did come here for a reason. You know, yesterday. I came here for a purpose. I wanted to talk to you and, you know, _things_ happened, and I got very distracted. Anyway, yesterday I came here all mad at you, and I didn’t get to tell you why. I just wanted to tell you that I don’t like that thing you do. That you did yesterday.” 

Bucky straightened, a concerned look on his face, “What thing?” 

“No, no. Not the sex thing, that was… it was... that’s not what I’m talking about. The weird jealousy thing. Where you start getting all squirelly when you see me with another guy. Like yesterday, you stormed out of the room because I was sitting with Steve. _Steve_. And you’ve done it before, with Clint, and Thor, and gah, even Tony. It’s incredibly frustrating.” 

“I don’t do that.” 

“You do, though! Like, all the time. You beat up Clint today because he was talking about me!” 

Bucky frowned, “He was being crude.” 

“I’m sure he was. It’s Clint. Doesn’t mean you get to beat him up. Just because a guy is talking to me or about me, or is in my general vicinity, isn’t an excuse for you to go all creepy-Edward-Cullen-jealous on me.” 

“Who?” 

“Not important. Just don’t do it.” 

“I’m not doing anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Really, Bucky? Really?” 

He gave a nonchalant shrug and she could feel him shutting down on her. She stepped forward and got in his face, “Look me in the eyes and say that you don’t pull that shit on a regular basis.” 

He inclined his head a bit to meet her eyes, “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” 

“That is such bullshit, Bucky!” 

He just shrugged again, and went to turn away from her. Darcy reacted instinctively and stupidly, grabbing his shirt to keep him in place. 

He glared down at her, “This conversation is over.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

Bucky stepped even closer to her, never looking away, “Yes, it is.” 

“No, it’s not. Fuck you, Barnes.” 

The corner of his mouth tilted up, “Again?” 

Darcy made a frustrated noise, and yanked his shirt down until his mouth met hers. Bucky backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, cradling her face in his hands. Darcy let go of his shirt and clutched at his chest, feeling the planes of muscles beneath the thin cotton. He gripped her hip in his hand as their bodies melded together, his leg neatly slotting between hers. 

When his fingers met the skin where her shirt had ridden up, Darcy paused. Bucky stopped his exploration and looked down at her questioningly. Her head fell back against the wall as she tried to catch her breath, “Stop. We can’t.” 

As soon as her words registered, Bucky stepped back. Darcy could feel his absence in every cell of her body. He stood to the side watching her with an almost scared look in his eyes. She looked at him wearily, “What are we doing?” 

He didn’t give her the flippant answer she would’ve expected from Bucky Barnes, he just looked down at the floor, eyes wide like he’d made a mistake, “I’m sorry.” 

“It wasn’t just you. I’m pretty sure I kissed you first. What I mean is, why can’t we have a real discussion like adults without our clothes falling off?” 

He didn’t answer her right away, seemingly struggling to piece together his thoughts. Bucky moved to her side, mimicking her position leaning against the wall. When he spoke, his words were heavy, like he had to work to get them to come out correctly, “You’re right. I do that thing you said. I don’t mean to, though.” 

“I just don’t get it, Bucky.” 

He slid down the wall to sit on the ground and Darcy followed. They sat there in silence, Darcy giving Bucky a chance to continue, “Back before the war, before everything, I was different. Steve’s told you stories, I’m sure. I never had problems with girls then. I could talk to ‘em, and dance with ‘em, and it was just easy. But, now… I don’t know, doll. I haven’t liked a girl in a long time. Then you show up and I can’t stop thinking about you. And even worse I don’t know how to act around you.” 

Darcy glanced at him, trying to fight the grin at his confession. 

He continued, “There's so much in my head now, I just get so frustrated. I wanna tell you how pretty I think you are. How nice, and smart, and hilarious. But the words just get stuck, I could choke on ‘em,” he sighed, “And I see you around the others and they are so easy with you. They know what to say and do, and any one of them would be better for you than me, and I get upset. It’s not your fault, though. I just… I know you can do better. I like you and it frustrates me.” 

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, like he’s sure she’s going to leave and he doesn’t want to see it. 

Darcy just reached over and tugged his hand over to the space between them. Her fingers intertwined with the metal, and nothing had ever felt so right. He lifted his head to stare down at their hands, frowning. Their eyes met a moment later, and Darcy gave him a small smile before tilting her head back and speaking, “I’ve liked you for awhile now, you know.” 

Darcy ignored the way his fingers tightened around hers, “The Bucky I’ve gotten to know is wonderful, and funny, and ridiculously sexy, and a survivor in ways that I can’t even imagine. You think I could do better than you, but you don’t realize that ‘better’ is a relative term. I don’t want a guy who knows the ‘right way’ to act around me, I want someone who is a kind, decent person. Someone who makes me laugh and makes me get butterflies in my stomach when he’s around. Someone who infuriates me and also makes me incredibly happy.” 

She nudged his shoulder with hers, “That’s you, by the way. And I get the frustration, I do. But it isn’t necessary. Not with me. What I’m trying to say is that I’m sure that 40’s Bucky was a catch, but I like this Bucky right here.” 

Silence stretched, the only sound the soft whirring of Bucky’s arm as he rubbed his thumb against her hand. Then, a soft, “This Bucky likes you, too. A lot.” 

She turned her head to smile at him, and saw the look of fondness in his eyes. She knew that it wouldn’t always be easy, that they had many more rough patches before them, but suddenly it didn’t matter. The next time he acted like an idiot, they’d scream about it, and then probably have some fantastic make-up sex. And when she inevitably messed up, they’d do the same. No relationship is perfect, and they both had their own demons, but together they could be something great. 

She leaned over and kissed him softly, his hand coming up to thread through her hair. Pulling her hand from his, Darcy twisted her body around to straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This time, there was no trace of anger or frustration, it was sweet and filled with something new and important, but somehow that fire was still there. 

Darcy still felt every inch of him against her as a shock. Bucky’s hands roamed her body, gently mapping out her curves. Darcy rocked against his lap, swallowing his groan, and grinning against his lips as his erection nudged against her core. His hand slid under her shirt to cup her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She broke away long enough to tug his shirt off, then hers. His fingers deftly unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the floor. 

Bucky’s lips traced a trail down her neck, along her collarbone, and between her breasts. He slid his hands into her pants and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him, then took one sensitive nipple in his mouth, tongue licking softly. Darcy moaned and rocked against him, pulling his hair gently. Bucky’s hand played at the waistband of her pants, finally moving downwards. 

The first brush of his fingertips against her clit had her sighing in pleasure. He touched her gently, just enjoying the feel of her. Darcy rocked gently against his palm and Bucky slipped a finger inside of her. He stroked her slick walls as his palm rubbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Adding another finger, he curled his fingertips up until Darcy gasped. He stroked and rubbed until he felt her walls pulse around his fingers as she came apart with a shaky moan. 

Darcy slumped against him, her body weak with pleasure. Finally, she lifted her head and kissed him, sliding her hand down to cup him through his pants. In a few awkward movements. Darcy was able to lift off of Bucky and work her pants off. She returned to her position and began unzipping his pants, tugging them down just enough to free his dick. She gave him a few soft strokes, laughing when his head fell back against the wall. 

She shifted forward to rub herself against him, his hands tightening around her hips as he pressed against her. She lifted herself up and he helped guide himself into her. Sinking down slowly, she fell forward when he pulled her to put her lips to his. Bucky’s hips thrust upward and Darcy began riding him. They found an easy rhythm, their bodies surging together in tandem. Bucky let one hand drift down to play at her clit as she rocked against his body, and her pace quickened. 

With a few nimble strokes of his fingertips, Darcy fell apart around him. She kept her pace, drawing out her orgasm, and soon Bucky was thrusting upwards with a groan as he came. Darcy lay against him, exhausted but happy. 

She traced her fingers along his collarbone, kissing the skin there gently as Bucky rubbed patterns against her back. As the sweat on their bodies began to cool, Darcy shivered. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just cold.” 

“I’ll go get you a blanket,” he said, making a move to stand.  


“Ehh, it’s not important.” 

He chuckled, pressing a kiss against her head. After a beat, Darcy sat up and grinned at him, “We’ve done it twice already and still haven’t made it into the bedroom. At this pace, we’re gonna christen every room in this apartment before we even get there.” 

Bucky looked thoughtful, “You’re right. Bathroom next? Get you a hot shower while we’re there?” 

She bit her lip and nodded, “That could work.” 

Bucky rose to his feet, Darcy still wrapped around him, and started towards the bathroom, her giggles drifting down the hallway. They had plenty of time to get to the bedroom.

 


End file.
